A known mounting structure for mounting a grip cover to a door trim body includes locking portions that are inserted in through holes in the door trim body and locked to hole edges of the through holes on a back surface of the door trim body opposed to a door panel. The locking portions are included in a peripheral edge section of the grip cover.
Interior components including grip covers are expected to add decorative aspects to door trims and to provide proper levels of safety depending on shapes and locations. Mounting structures for mounting interior components having elongated shapes that extend in the front-rear direction of vehicles are expected to be properly fixed to door trim bodies without special parts such as tether clips. Mounting structures for mounting interior components to door trim bodies in vehicles including side airbags need to be configured such that the interior components do not obstruct deployment of the airbags even if the interior components come off the door trim panels in collisions.